


This Christmas

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Dean is In Over His Head, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's Dean's first Christmas together with Seth since they reconciled. He's desperate to find Seth the perfect gift but that's way harder than it sounds, especially once he realizes that everyone's given up on buying him actual gifts because Seth is so hard to shop for.





	This Christmas

Dean _hates_ Christmas. He’s had a string of bad holidays, especially over the last few years. 

He’s determined to use this as the year to break the curse. 

He’s got his boyfriend back and it’s the first Christmas together since they reconciled. 

There’s only one small issue. Dean _hates_ shopping. He likes what he likes and tends to buy multiples once he finds something. This way, he just sticks with what he knows. 

"Dude, you cannot buy Seth a blender for Christmas." Roman's practically rolling his eyes as he speaks. 

"But he _needs_ a blender! Wouldn't it make more sense to buy him what he needs instead of trying to be romantic and possibly getting it wrong?" Dean stifles a groan. He'd known Christmas was frustrating but he had never anticipated it being _this_ aggravating.

"Christmas is about being _magical_. If you get him a blender, you destroy the magic," Roman explains. It's obvious that he's doing his best to remain patient. 

Dean groans. He can't believe it's this _hard_ to buy a gift. He loves Seth and just wants to finds a gift worthy of that love. 

"What about a toaster?" Dean _thinks_ it'll probably be the same response but it's worth a try. 

"Repeat after me." Roman stops, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I will _not_ buy my boyfriend _any_ kitchen appliances for Christmas." 

Dean sheepishly repeats the sentence. He'd known the gift giving thing would be hard but he never anticipated it could be like _this_. 

"So, what the fuck do I get him?" Dean asks, looking horrified. 

"Anything other than appliances?" Roman replies, shrugging. "Gift giving really isn't my specialty. I have people I call." 

"Some help you are!" Dean mutters, cringing. 

He only has _two_ weeks to go before Christmas. 

\---  
Someone suggests Dean _try_ asking Seth's best friend if he could suggest some gift ideas. If anyone would know what Seth liked, Cesaro would probably the best person to consult.

Dean and Cesaro are still naturally wary of each other. It's not so much that they don't get along. That's far from true. It's more that they're still trying to figure out the natural pecking order when it came to Seth and the idea of who came first. 

"Here." Cesaro nods in the direction of the coffee cup. "Blonde and sweet, just as you take it." 

Dean settles across the table. He picks the cup up and takes a slow, deliberate sip. 

"Thanks," he mumbles. "Also, thanks for meeting me. I have like a week to go before Christmas and do you know what Seth might like?"

"Seth is _impossible_ to shop for. I stopped trying years ago because I kept getting it wrong. Now, I just give him gas cards but that might be impersonal." Cesaro sips his own cup of coffee. 

A feeling of dread starts gnawing into the pit of Dean's stomach. Cesaro is good at practically _everything_. It says a ton when someone like that doesn't know how to properly shop for a person. 

"So, what do I do?" Dean asks, staring deeply into the depths of his coffee. 

"Make it come from the heart?" Cesaro suggests, shrugging. "I mean- _probably_ your best bet." 

"Thoughts on a toaster?" He _knows_ that he promised Roman he wouldn't buy appliances but it's almost gotten to the point of desperation. 

"Would _I_ buy Sheamus a toaster? No but he's also easy to shop for." Cesaro pauses, trying to figure out the best way to respond. "Seth does like the practical stuff though." 

_So, maybe a toaster._ Dean thinks. _Can I just ask for a lifetime membership to the I don't need to buy my boyfriend a gift ever again club?_

This Christmas is starting to give Dean a serious migraine.   
\---  
It's gotten to the point where Dean will ask anyone he sees for ideas on holiday gifts. Few people have ideas. Like Cesaro, they'd all given up on buying for Seth. 

Then, he made the mistake of asking Matt Hardy. It was a bust. He actually hadn't intended to ask. Dean had just been babbling to himself when Matt walked up to him and chimed in with his opinion. 

"Get him a session with Jumpin' Joe Frazier or a trip to the Gardens of Babylon." Matt proceeds to chomp his teeth together in Dean's general direction. "Or if you'd like, I can make a batch of Tangerine Custard." Then, he begins to laugh maniacally. 

"No thanks." Dean backs away as he speaks. 

The more Dean thinks about it, the better a toaster sounds.   
\---  
Dean _finally_ gives in to temptation. He's tried everything that he could possibly think of to find a good gift. It's the point where he's just going to buy wine and old man socks and call it a day. 

"I can't believe it's this hard," Dean mutters, shaking his head. He's decided to just give in and buy a toaster. 

The only difference with this one is it's a Star Wars toaster. It toasts Darth Vader into the bread. It's ridiculous but still awesome. It just makes cool toast. 

"At least I tried," Dean mumbles, staring at the toaster bag. He's almost disappointed. 

He just hopes Seth _likes_ it. 

Dean carefully wraps the box, doing his best to make it pretty. If it had to be a random gift, it made sense that it would at last look good. 

Since they're going to be in Chicago for Christmas, it had been decided that they would exchange gifts the Thursday before. It sucked but such was life. 

"Merry Christmas," Seth chirps, handing Dean a festively wrapped package. "I hope you _love_ it." 

A strange feeling starts irritating Dean as he carefully tears off the festive paper. He opens the box and peers in. 

"A black hoodie and a bottle of your cologne?" he asks, cocking his head to one side. 

"You _really_ think I don't notice you stealing my stuff?" Seth asks, his voice light and teasing. "This is so you _always_ will have me with you." 

Dean's heart jumps as his mind floods with loud thoughts of _He's mine. Keep him at all costs._

It might be the _most_ thoughtful gift that anyone has _ever_ given him. 

"Thank you." Dean reaches out, squeezing Seth's hand. "I hope you like mine. You're fucking hard to shop for." He slides the wrapped box across to Seth.

He watches as Seth opens the package and reading the contents of the box. 

"Dude, you got me a Darth Vader toaster. How'd you know I needed a toaster?" Seth laughs, looking as happy as a child. "And the fact it puts Darth Vader on the toast? Fucking genius!" 

Seth's reaction is priceless. He's excited and amused and utterly thrilled with the gift. 

Dean feels his panic completely dissipate. This insane gift has saved the day. 

"So glad you like it!" Dean exclaims, jumping up. He throws his arms around Seth's shoulders and kisses him passionately. "Love you, Rollins." 

"Love you too, Ambrose." Seth returns the kiss.

A wave of realization crosses Dean. This was the first time that they had ever said 'I love you' to each other. What a great Christmas gift! 

"Also, for future reference, I do need a blender. If you're tempted..." Seth laughs. It's clear that he's joking but still serious.

"Merry Christmas!" Dean stifles the groan that he wants to give. He should have just started out with the damn blender. Oh well! 

If nothing else, Christmas had been a success! 

-Fin-


End file.
